


Lock Screen

by Vanilla_Lips



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Confession, Confessions, Embarrassed, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Haikyuu - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, lev haiba - Freeform, yaku morisuke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Lips/pseuds/Vanilla_Lips
Summary: “Um... Yaku-san? Why do you have a photo of me on your lock screen?”Yaku froze, his train of thought grinding to a halt.Fuck.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 9
Kudos: 190





	Lock Screen

“Alright everyone, nice work on practice today, let’s pack up and head home.” The team breathed a collective sigh of relief. The Nekoma volleyball team’s practice may have been fun and enjoyable, but it could be rather arduous at times. 

Yaku wiped his face on his already dampened shirt, before joining the rest of the team in the clean up. It was a Thursday afternoon and his parents were out of the house, which meant he had to prepare dinner for himself. Though, he had yet to decide what he wanted. On the one hand, he was really craving curry, but on the other hand, he was feeling lazy this afternoon, and ordering a pizza sounded like a quick and satisfying solution. The team chatted around him as he continued debating his predicament, sweeping the floor on autopilot. They finished quickly and headed off to the clubroom to get changed. 

Yaku slipped off his shirt. If he did order pizza, there was the issue of picking it up. He wasn’t really in the mood for the 15 minute walk to the pizzeria, but delivery did cost $7 extra, and if his goal was to be efficient, he could forfeit delivery in favour of getting garlic bread along with it. 

“Yaku-san?” He jumped as Lev materialised beside him. 

“Lev! You shouldn’t sneak up on people!” He blinked, quirking his head in a confused matter. Distantly, Yaku found the expression cute. 

“Oh, sorry. Can I borrow your phone? Mine’s dead and I need to call my sister.” Yaku slipped on his change of pants. Cheese or meat lovers? That was the next debate. 

“Can’t you ask someone else?” He asked, fumbling with his belt buckle. Cheese was the cheaper option, but he was feeling pretty hungry.

“Huh? Everyone’s already gone home.” Yaku paused, looking around at the empty clubroom. He vaguely remembered Kuroo and Kenma exiting, he must have been too deep in thought to notice the others. 

“Oh. Yeah, sure.” He grabbed his phone from where it sat on the shelf and handed it to the first year, before beginning to slip on his shoes. Could he really finish a whole loaf of garlic bread and a meat lovers pizza though? He supposed he could save it until tomorrow, but garlic bread didn’t reheat well. 

“Um... Yaku-san?” 

He’d have to finish off the bread, that was for sure, the pizza was a better option for lunch tomorrow anyway. 

“Why do you have a photo of me on your lock screen?” 

Yaku froze, his train of thought grinding to a halt. 

Fuck. 

Ice pooled in his stomach, and he whipped around to see Lev, eyebrows furrowed, and staring at the phone screen. Heat crept up from his collar bone. 

“That’s nothing, give it back!” He dove for his phone, but Lev raised it out of his reach. Idiot. Fucking moron. How could he forget such an important detail as him having a picture of Lev’s face displayed on his phone.

“Why do you have it though?”

“I-I just thought it was a nice photo, that’s all!” He pursed his lips in thought.

“... So you set it as your lock screen?” Lev adjusted his hold on the phone, examining it further. The photo in question was cropped from one of the photographs taken during their last training camp, in which Lev was hanging out with some of the other first years. He was mid-laugh, lips curved and eyes sparkling. It was downright gorgeous, which made the whole situation even more mortifying. 

“I mean, it is a nice photo... don’t girls do this kind of thing when they have a crush on someone?” Yaku sputtered, and Lev’s focus was broken as he was violently kicked in the shin. He stumbled, slouching forward from the pain, which allowed Yaku to snatch back his phone. 

“Shut up!” He brought the device to his chest and turned away, glaring at the wall.

“Ow... why are you being so weird about this?” Lev regained his posture and paused, noticing Yaku’s flustered demeanour. His whole body radiated heat. 

“Wait... do you have a crush on me?” Yaku flinched, before thrusting his head into his hands and groaning. Lev began to laugh. 

“Don’t laugh at me!” Yaku hissed, though it was muffled through his palm. He wanted to scream, or cry, or both. His fingers curled against his eyebrows, digging into his skin. Fucking hell.

“No I’m not - I’m sorry, it’s just-” He erupted into another round of laughter. Yaku, embarrassed beyond belief, quickly gathered up the remainder of his clothing and stepped around him, making a beeline for the door. There was no way he was standing around while his crush laughed at him. Lev quickly composed himself. 

“No wait, don’t go!” He grabbed him by the shoulder. Yaku kept his eyes glued to the floor, shoulders hunched. He’d never felt so vulnerable. 

“Is me having feelings for you really that funny?” He snapped, though his usual venom was gone and replaced with an uncharacteristic fragility. God his hands were shaking. 

“No! The opposite, really. I’ve actually, uh,” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I’ve had the biggest crush on you since I joined the volleyball team.” Yaku lifted his head tentatively, surprised to see Lev’s flushed complexion. 

“Really?” He nodded. 

“Yeah. Um... I also have a photo of you as my lock screen, which is why I was laughing... “ They stared at each other for a moment, both a blushing mess, before bursting into laughter. 

“Oh my god.” Yaku giggled, all of his previous fear melting away. “You’re such a dork.”

“Excuse me?” Lev gestured to Yaku’s phone pointedly, though his eyes shined with mirth. Yaku shrugged, his expression equally bright. 

“Whatever.” They stared at each other for a few moments, neither of them being able to contain their giddiness.

“So,” Lev began slowly. “Does this mean you’ll go on a date with me?” Yaku grinned, and distantly he wondered whether his cheeks would crack if he smiled any wider. 

“Yeah, I’d like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I was very excited to share this one. I hoped you enjoyed, I aware that there's quite a few errors with this one, but I'm satisfied with how it turned out. 
> 
> If you have any comments or constructive criticisms I'd really love to hear them! 
> 
> Seeya!


End file.
